Défis Poudlariens
by CMGC
Summary: Défis distribués au hasard: un couple, un élément incongrus et deux phrases à mettre. Voila le système, lisez donc le résultat! Le nom du couple donné est celui présent dans le dernier chapitre publié.
1. Lors d'une nuit sans lune

De Sandrine à Marie.

Contraintes du défis:

couple: Albus Dumbledore - Filius Flitwich

élément: peindre Fumseck en vert

phrases: "T'es moche, t'es moche prend le avec philosophie." et "arretez de parler de cailloux."

Voila, bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira autant que moi ça m'a plu de l'écrire.

* * *

Cette histoire commence lors d'une nuit sans lune. Une nuit où les nuages jouent à saute-moutons, cachant les rares étoiles qui osaient pointer leur nez dehors par ce froid glacial. Si on regardait attentivement parmi les ombres du château endormi on pourrait distinguer une ombre un peu plus épaisse qui se faufile à travers les couloirs labyrinthiques.

Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrête, essoufflée, dans une encoignure de porte. Elle s'apprête à repartir lorsqu'un bruit derrière elle le fait sursauter et se retourner précipitamment. Une paire de bras vigoureux l'enlacent et la serrent contre une poitrine tout aussi musclée. Une des mains remonte et vient étouffer la plainte naissante sur les lèvres de l'ombre. Ils s'effacèrent un instant du monde, le temps de laisser passer le professeur qui patrouille dans le secteur. Quand celui-ci se fut éloigné les deux inconnus reviennent dans la marche du monde.

L'ombre poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers le jeune qui l'a rejoint quelques instants plus tôt. Avec un regard de reproche elle chuchote :

-« Albus, que me veux tu donc ? Me faire sortir de mon dortoir à une heure pareille… »

Le jeune Albus l'interromps en lui faisant signe de se taire. Il lui saisit le poignet et l'entraine derrière lui dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent face à un tableau dont l'occupant était endormi. Albus le réveilla et chuchota le mot de passe :

-« Fichtre et foutre, que le grand Crick me croque ! »

Puis il entra dans la pièce ainsi découverte tirant à sa suite son compagnon. La salle qu'ils découvrirent était assez spacieuse, doucement éclairée par la chaleureuse lumière des bougies dissiminées au travers de la pièce. Albus se retourna vers le frêle jeune homme qui était avec lui. Autant tout à l'heure il semblait être une ombre parmi les ombres autant maintenant il semblait être éclairé de l'intérieur par la lumière des bougies. Albus continua à le regarder et se remémora comment tout cela avait commencé :

FLASH BACK

Dave _(camarade de classe d'Albus)_: Pourquoi tu sors avec personne ?

Albus : PARDON ?!

Dave : Pourquoi tu sors avec personne ? Tu dis toujours …

Albus, _l'interrompant _: Que je suis capable de sortir avec qui je veux, je sais.

Seulement personne ne m'intéresse, personne n'est à ma hauteur.

Dave : Personne ? … Dis plutôt que tu te fais jeter.

Albus : Absolument PAS !! Je...

Dave _l'interrompant à son tour _: Tu relèverais mon défi alors ?

Albus _suspicieux _: Quel défi ?

Dave : hummm … Et bien, tu as un mois pour sortir avec la personne que je choisirais. Et si tu perds …

Albus _le fixant droit dans les yeux_ : C'est d'accord. Et si je perds je peins Fumseck en vert et je me balade avec lui sur l'épaule toute la journée. Et si c'est toi qui perds, tu seras mon esclave pendant une semaine.

Dave : Trois jours et ça marche.

Albus : Bien, ça me va. _Ils se serrèrent la main_. Alors, qui ?

Dave : Ah ! Laisse-moi réfléchir… Que dirait tu de Filius Flitwich ?

Albus : Mais, je …

Dave : De Toute façon tu n'as pas le choix ! Et puis tu as bien dis que tu pourrais séduire n'importe qui, non?

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Voila comment tout avait commencé, après ça il était sortis faire un tour dans le par cet devinez sur qui il était tombait ? (un cadeau au premier qui trouve) Bravo, vous avez trouvé. Flitwich en personne était en train de flâner à quelques distances de là. C'est ainsi que commença ce qu'Albus appela ensuite « la phase d'observation et d'approche ». Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais c'est pendant cette période qu'il commença à craquer pour le petit homme. Il apprit à le connaître, à connaître son entêtement, son sérieux et aussi d'une certaine façon sa fragilité. Comme ce jour là où …

FLASH BACK

Heure du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, un brouhaha s'élève autour de la table des Serdaigles. Albus avise Flitwich entouré d'un petit groupe de Serpentards.

1er Serpentard : Alors Fi-Filius à son papa, on a encore eu un Optimal en enchantement ? Mais tu sais même avec ça, tu ne changeras jamais ton physique…

2eme Serpentard : T'es moche, t'es moche, prend le avec philosophie.

Pendant que le groupe s'esclaffait, Albus sentit son sang de Griffondor bouillir dans ses veines. N'écoutant que son courage (et sa jalousie naissante) Albus s'interposa entre l'objet de sa convoitise et ses tourmenteurs.

Albus : Dégagez, bande de Serpentards galeux. N'avez-vous pas honte de vous en prendre à un pauuuuvre Serdaigle ? Les Griffondor ne seraient-ils pas plus à votre hauteur ?

1er Serpentard : En effet, mais quoi de plus drôle que d'avoir un appas pour une bonne chasse au griffon ?

Demanda-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage. Les poings d'Albus se serrèrent sous l'effet de la rage qui l'envahissait. Un petit sourire apparus aussi sur son visage, aussi glacial que ses yeux à cet instant précis.

Albus : Ho, voyez-vous ça ! Des Serpentards plus bêtes que des cailloux ont eu une idée cohérente. Félicitation, moi qui pensait que les pierres étaient, au mieux, faites pour la décoration.

1er Serpentard : TU … ( grrr)

Professeur principal des Gryfondors : Il suffit messieurs, je vous prierais de cesser de parler de cailloux. De plus je retirerais vingt à chacune de vos deux maisons pour cette esclandre. Maintenant retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs.

Le pauvre Flitwich, affreusement gêné, s'enfuit en courant de la grande salle. Albus affronta du regard les serpentards avant de tourner les talons dédaigneusement et de sortir a son tour. Une fois dans le Hall il partit à la recherche de son chère et tendre, se dirigeant plus spécifiquement vers la bibliothèque. Quand il l'avait enfin trouvé, il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre la nuit suivante pour lui parler.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et maintenant ils étaient là, enfin l'un en face de l'autre. Albus, tout à sa contemplation, mis un certain temps à constater que le jeune Filius commençait à être agacé. Lorsque cette révélation atteignit son cerveau, il se repris dans un sursaut :

Albus : Euh … Je, je suis désolé de te déranger si tard mais je voulais te parler.

Filius : Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'avait en effet paru comprendre.

Un léger sourire flottait maintenant sur ses lèvres.

Albus : Hum, oui. C'est que je t'observe depuis quelques temps et je crois qu'il faut bien que je l'admette. Je … je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Albus regardait son vis-à-vis et voyait sa déclaration qui cassait un par un les barrages que tentait de mettre en travers de sa route la raison de Filius. Et pour finir le cerveau du jeune homme fit ce que font les cerveaux d'ordinaire lorsqu'il y a plus rien à faire.

Tout devient noir.


	2. Une rencontre impromptue

De Anaîs à Marie

Contraintes du défi:

Couple: Lucius Malfoy – James Potter

Élément: Quand on tombe sur quelqu'un on peut se faire plus mal qu'on ne le pense.

Phrases: "Ah ! Je le sens venir ! » et « Le petit pois est devenus un cornichon ! »

* * *

**Une rencontre impromptue.**

A cette époque Lily Evans et James Potter vivaient déjà ensemble après leur dernière année à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Lily faisait des études de médicomage tandis que James commençait une carrière d'aurore. Il travaillait énormément à ses études et la charge de stress était phénoménale. Pour pouvoir continuer à tout affronter de front, James s'était trouvé une passion. Et c'est pour assouvir celle-ci qu'il était ce jour là dans la librairie de chemin de traverse. Lorsqu'il entra dans le rayon qui l'intéressait il regarda bien à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne pour le voir. Il avança doucement le long de l'étagère, regardant la tranche des livres qui trônaient là.

Soudain, un livre attira son attention. Il marcha d'un pas alerte jusqu'à sa hauteur, le retira de son emplacement et s'absorba dans la lecture de son résumé. Complètement dans son monde il ne remarqua pas l'autre homme qui venait en sens inverse, lui aussi absorbé par l'observation de l'étagère.

Leur rencontre fut brutale, inattendue et douloureuse : l'homme percuta James, qui tomba à la renverse. Dans sa chute il essaya de se rattraper et emporta l'homme dans son élan. Ils finirent tous les deux à terre dans une position équivoque : James à même le sol, le bel inconnu à califourchon au dessus, ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc cascadant autour de leurs deux visages, les coupant du reste de la boutique. Le temps suspendit sa course quelques instants puis il reprit sa course précipitée. James piqua un fard monumental tandis que l'homme se relevait dignement, cachant sa gêne de son mieux.

Il se frotta discrètement le coude et se fit la réflexion que quand on tombe sur quelqu'un, on peut se faire plus mal qu'on ne le pense. Pourtant le jeune homme était bien bâtit et avait bien amortis son corps qui … Assez ! se reprit-il mentalement. Il se pencha en avant pour offrir une main ouverte pour aider le brun à se relever. La proximité de leurs deux corps fit à nouveau battre leurs cœurs à la chamade. James s'éloigna en détournant le regard et ramassa son précieux livre. Le blond prit alors la parole :

Le blond : Je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculé à l'instant. Que diriez-vous jeune homme si je vous invitais à boire un verre pour me faire pardonner ?

James : Et bien … _Il jeta un œil sur sa montre, _Il n'est pas tard, alors ce serra avec plaisir, _acceptât-il avec un sourire timide. _Si vous voulez bien m'attendre une minute, je dois passer à la caisse, _ajouta-t-il en montrant le livre qu'il tenait à la main._ Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Dit-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers la caisse. Quand James arriva à l'air libre le blond l'attendait, négligemment adossé à l'une des colonnes de la devanture. Quand ce dernier vit James, il se redressa, lui indiquant le chemin. Ils sortirent dans la Londres moldus et se dirigèrent vers l'un des nombreux cafés du quartier. L'inconnu brisa enfin le silence qui s'était installé depuis leur sortie dans la rue :

Le blond : Quel livre avez-vous achetez, si je puis me permettre ?

James rougit violement et répondit en bredouillant que c'était Complainte d'un Cœur Amoureux, il détourna brusquement la tête et s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son mutisme. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent dans un café à l'obscurité apaisante. Ils s'installèrent à une petite table et commandèrent chacun un expresso. Pendant qu'ils attendaient leur commande, l'inconnu fit une nouvelle tentative pour relancer la conversation avec le jeune homme qui avait attiré son attention, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre :

Le blond : Il me semble que nous n'avons pas encore étés présentés. Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

James : Et bien, je m'appelle James Potter. Je suis en première année à l'école des aurores. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Le blond : Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Je travaille au ministère de la magie. Le livre que vous avez acheté tout à l'heure est l'un de ceux que je cherchais. Pourriez-vous me le prêter quand vous l'aurez fini ?

James : oui, bien sur, avec plaisir. Mais ce genre de livre vous intéresse ?

Lucius : Cela me permet de faire passer mon stress et de m'absorber dans un autre monde.

Un sourire béat s'épanouit sur le visage de James. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait sa passion. Il était fou de joie. Il allait faire une réponse enflammée lorsque la serveuse amena leurs consommations, le faisant redescendre sur terre. Puis ses yeux ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de Lucius qui se serrèrent autour de sa tasse tel deux papillons. Elles étaient longues, blanches, presque manucurées mais on y sentait aussi une force latente. James se fit la réflexion qu'il aimerait bien que …. « Non, non, non tu es déjà avec Lily, à quoi pense-tu ! » Il secouât vigoureusement la tête sous le regard étonné de Lucius.

James : Je ne savais pas qu'un autre homme que moi partageait ce « hobby » …

Lucius : On en apprend tous les jours n'est-ce pas ? _dit-il avec un sourire malicieux._ Vous allez souvent dans cette librairie ?

James : Assez oui. En fait, je …

Et la conversation s'engagea, s'enflamma. Les deux protagonistes se détendirent, ouvrirent leurs cœurs, se faisant des confidences qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé pouvoir faire un jour. Entre deux cafés James s'étira, allongeant ses jambes sous la table. Son pied rencontra par hasard la cheville de Lucius. Il le retira rapidement, légèrement gêné. Quelques minutes plus tard James sentis quelque chose contre sa propre cheville. Après un rapide coup d'œil, Il répondit timidement à cette avance, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Après quelques temps de ces discrètes caresses de plus en plus appuyées, Lucius n'y tenant plus se leva :

Lucius : Que diriez-vous de venir manger au manoir ce soir, je pourrais vous présenter ma famille comme ça.

James : Il faudrait que je prévienne Lily, mais …

Lucius_, l'interrompant _: parfait, je vous laisse deux minutes, je vais prévenir mes elfes et j'arrive.

James eut à peine le temps de griffonner un mot (Je mange chez un ami ce soir, je risque de rentrer tard) et de le donner à un hibou égaré que Lucius l'entrainait à sa suite dans une ruelle sombre. Pour transplaner. (Vous pensiez à quoi ?!) James, stupéfait par le spectacle du manoir la nuit, se laissa emmener jusqu'à la salle à manger par Lucius. Là il découvrit une grande table jonchée de roses rouges et blanches ainsi que de discrètes chandelles dissimulées un peu partout dans la pièce. Sur la table deux couverts les attendaient. Attendez, DEUX ?!!!

James : Mais, votre femme, elle …

Lucius : Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu une soudaine envie de faire du shopping en Italie cet après-midi. Elle risque de ne pas rentrer avant demain soir, alors ne l'attendons pas.

Ce problème étant « réglé » les deux hommes se mirent à table. Le diner, bien qu'excellent, ne sembla pas retenir leur attention très longtemps. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent en prenant le sel, leurs pieds se rencontraient lorsqu'ils changeaient de position. La température dans la pièce monta petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre le point d'ébullition. Lucius, sur le point de se jetter sur James devant tous les elfes de maison se dépêcha de l'emmener dans sa chambre sous prétexte de lui faire visiter le manoir. Voyant cela James se mit à protester.

James : Arrêtes, non, je … je sors déjà avec quelqu'un et …

Lucius : qui s'en soucis ? _Contrat-il. Puis il sella ses protestations d'un baiser enflammé. Il reprit : _Et puis, le petit pois ne s'est-il pas déjà transformé en concombre ?

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la seule chose qui en sortie fut un gémissement de plaisir.

La suite des évènements est laissée à l'imagination des lecteurs. La seule chose que l'on peut en dire c'est que les elfes de maison ne regardent plus Lucius Malfoy de la même façon depuis ce jour. Et si vous leur demandez ce qu'il s'est passé, ils vous répondront que parmi les cris et les gémissements sans fins, ils sont parvenus à distinguer cinq : « Ah ! Je le sens venir ! » Après quoi ils se refuseront à tout autre commentaire.

Quelques temps après cette époustouflante entrée en matière, un troisième homme se présenta devant la porte de la maison où habitait James. Il y commit un crime passionnel atroce, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un simple bébé.


	3. Un amour diaphane

_**Disclaimer :**_ pas à moi blablabla pas de sous pour ça blablabla juste du chocolat blablabla (si seulement c'était vrai...)

_**réponse au défi n°1**_ : de CMGC à CMGC... ben oui, c'est un travail de groupe ! Le but général est simple : un couple au hasard, deux phrases à caser, un élément insolite, une limite d'environ 1000 mots.

_**Conditions du défi **_:

couple : Lucius Malefoy / Mimi Geignarde

élément insolite : Rogue en pikachu (pas le droits aux rêves ou aux hallucinations)

phrases : « Et ce jour là, Napoléon dit à ses généraux... »

« Tu es fait pour me servir et ta vie m'appartiens »

* * *

**Le secret diaphane**

Durant toutes ses années de scolarité à Poudlard, Lucius Malefoy avait eût une passion secrète. Une passion qui devînt un objet d'observation et d'étude. Une passion tellement poussée qu'elle était devenue mimétisme.

Comme tous les Serpentards, Lucius affichait en permanence un masque froid. Mais on disait de lui qu'il était glacial, ou, a mieux, intemporel. D'aucun avaient soupçonnés des ascendances elfiques pour expliquer la pâleur de sa peau diaphane, ou l'élégance de ses longs cheveux d'or. Même aujourd'hui, quelques trente ans après sa sortie de Poudlard, Lucius irradiait encore la froide beauté de l'immortel qui ne vieillirait plus.

Narcissique ? Oui, peut-être. Mais avouez qu'il y a de quoi. La beauté, et la possibilité de garder celle-ci éternellement, le fascinait.

Plus encore, il avait découvert au fil du temps que sa passion pourrait s'avérer être l'ultime recours. Celui qui le ferait surpasser le seigneur des ténèbres.

Lucius se passionnait pour les fantômes.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi, même dans la pénombre de sa salle commune, personne ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre d'avoir cours d'histoire de la magie. Et si quelqu'un avait eu suffisamment de courage pour ne pas s'endormir, il aurait vu que le jeune Malefoy avait le regard vif et brillant d'intérêt en écoutant le professeur Binns raconter de sa voix léthargique les anecdotes du monde magique :

- « Et ce jour là, Napoléon dit à ses généraux... »

( Napoléon serait en fait un sorcier fondu dans le monde des moldus. Un sorcier médiocre certes, mais ça l'a quand même aidé dans ses rêves de grandeur. )

De plus, parmi les fantômes, Lucius avait ses préférés. Certes, il les connaissaient tous, jusqu'au fantôme de la mouche que le professeur de sortilège avait écrasé un jour... Quand cet homme demandait le silence, il était hors de question d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'une mouche voler. Depuis le pauvre animal hantait chaque silence dans la salle, tant et si bien que le cours de sortilège avait été déplacé pour mettre un terme aux bourdonnements intempestifs.

Lucius avait appris l'histoire de chacun quand il avait été invité pour la première fois à l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Curieusement, il l'avait percé à jour dès sa troisième année.

C'est là qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elle. Délicieusement pâle, plutôt mignonne si elle s'en donnait la peine, de son âge environ, elle paraissait si triste... Quand Lucius l'avait abordé, il s'était tout simplement fait jeter :

- « Bonsoir. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu me veux avorton ? Oh, je sais ! Tu viens te moquer de moi c'est ça ? C'est vraiment digne d'un odieux serpent comme toi. JE HAIS LES SERPENTS !!! »

Elle avait disparu en hurlant, à travers le mur.

A partir de cette nuit là, Lucius avait été obnubilé par ce fantôme. Qui était-elle ? Comment était-elle morte ? Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Il décida de la retrouver et de l'apprivoiser. Cette fille était devenue sa priorité numéro un.

Il lui fallu un peu moins de deux ans pour retrouver sa trace. Elle s'appelait Mimie, ( Certains l'appelaient Mimie Geignarde, ou Mimie Boutonneuse... Ceux là, Lucius les méprisaient) et résidait dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage.

Le jeune Malefoy décida alors de passer à l'attaque. Il profita de son statut de préfet pour s'aventurer jusqu'au lieu dit à la nuit tombée. En cas de pépin, il lui suffirait de dire qu'il était à la recherche d'un premier année absent de son dortoir... ou quelque chose comme ça, il aviserait. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce en appelant doucement :

- « Mimie ? »

Des pleurs lui parvinrent de la seconde cabine. Il frappa à la porte.

- « Mimie ? »

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Tu es un garçon, ce sont les toilettes des filles ici, déguerpis !!! »

- « Je suis juste venu te parler Mimie. »

- « Me parler ? ME PARLER !! Tu es venu te moquer de la grosse Mimie oui, Mimie Geignarde, Mimie la Boutonneuse ! »

- « Je ne pense rien de tout ça mimie. Je voulais seulement discuter avec toi. »

- « Eh bien parle ! Mais si c'est pour me lancer quelque chose au travers, tu peux crever à ton tour ! »

- « Tu ne veux pas sortir ? S'il te plais. »

- « Naaaan ! Tu es bien comme les autres, tu vas en profiter pour me faire mal... enfin, même si je ne ressent plus grand chose, Il n'empêche..., que ça en reste blessant ! Vous, les garçons, vous êtes TOUS les même !!! »

- « Pas moi, Mimie, s'il te plaît. »

La voix derrière la porte se fit minaudante

- « Tu me le jures ? »

- « Je te le jure. Alors ? »

Le silence devînt soudain retentissant dans la pièce carrelée. Jusqu'à ce que :

- « Oh ! »

le fantôme avait jeté un oeil de l'autre coté de sa porte protectrice... puis toute la tête.

« tu es... le préfet de serpentard ? » Elle eût un petit rire et une étrange couleur argent vînt opacifier ces joues. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir toi... »

Lucius haussa un sourcil, ce qui eut pour effet de faire glousser Mimie

- « Tu te souviens de moi ? »

- « Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer mon tout-beau... Je t'ai observé longuement. Mais passons hi hi, tu voulais me parler... à moi ? »

Et Lucius lui déballa tout. Il avoua à une Mimie ravie qu'il l'avait admirée en secret, qu'elle le fascinait, hantait ses nuits, qu'il souhaitait la connaître d'avantage, et tout autre baratin digne d'un poufsouffle.

Dès lors, on vit souvent l'apollon blond roder vers les toilettes des filles peu avant le couvre-feu. Lui et Mimie discutaient quelques heures de tout et de rien, approfondissant leur relation au possible, dévorant l'autre des yeux. Le fantôme souriait plus souvent, et faisait de sensibles effort pour améliorer sa mise. Les jeunes gens (du moins en apparence) se rapprochaient donc de plus en plus.

Leur première dispute survînt après une initiative de Mimie. Ce soir là, Lucius rentrait de l'entraînement de quidditch et s'était fait coulé un bain brûlant dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il s'y délassait en savourant ce moment de solitude lorsque

- « Coucou beau blond ! »

… il n'était plus seul.

Il fit un bond magistral en arrière qui eut pour effet de dévoilait ce qu'il escomptait cacher à sa belle. Laquelle gloussa en le reluquant sans aucune gène.

- « Mmmmmh, tu m'avais bien dit que tu m'aimais l'autre jour non ?! Je me languissais de toi Lucius... et ce n'est pas un petit tas de mousse qui te dissimuleras sais-tu ?! »

Elle plongea avec délice dans le bain, faisant précipitamment reculer le préfet. Mimie refit surface juste devant lui en lui susurrant « t'en fait pas mon amour, toi et moi ça ne peut être que platonique. L'un dans l'autre on ne pourra pas faire grand chose ! » Elle lui plaqua un baiser ectoplasmique sur les lèvres et redisparut par où elle était venue « Toi et moi Lucius... ça restera un doux secret, notre secret ! »

Après ça, le sorcier blond n'alla plus voir le spectre de toute la semaine, prenant même ses douches dans la salle de bain de son dortoir... Mais Mimie lui manquait et ils finirent par se réconcilier dans les toilettes des filles. Le lendemain matin, tout le deuxième étage était inondé... Mimie avait pleuré de joie toute la nuit.

Les années avait passées et nos deux pâleurs continuaient à se voir dans le plus grand secret, et avec grand plaisir. Mimie savait que Lucius s'était marié (et ne se génait en aucun cas pour observer sa progéniture) mais que son coeur penchait toujours du côté des fantômes.

Chaque fois que le sorcier passait à Poudlard (et il avait quelque fois inventé des raisons insolites, comme proposer à Dumbledore d'organiser un bal costumé ayant pour thème « moldu-mania », -il faut dire qu'il aurait adoré voir Rogue en pikachu puisqu'il avait reçu le costume à Noël (1)-, uniquement pour revoir sa chère et diaphane Mimie.) il faisait un crochet par le deuxième étage pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait.

Ce soir là, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué séchement. Il pris donc sa canne -cadeau d'une immaterielle amie- et se rendit à Poudlard suivi de son elfe de maison. Il se fit violence pour éviter son lieux de rendez-vous habituel... l'heure était aux infâmes bonbons au citron. Lucius fut surpris de trouver Potter maculé de boue, de sang et de fluides qu'il ne voulait surtout pas identifier.

Celui-ci eût l'affront de lui rendre le carnet de Tom dégoulinant d'immondices. Il ne vit pas la putréfiante chaussette à temps. Ce chien avait osé liberer son elfe de maison ! Il tenta (sans succes) de rappeler Dobby à l'ordre :

- « Dobby est liiiibre, liiibre ! »

- « Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es né pour me servir et ta vie m'appartient ! » il saisi sa canne en marmonnant « pardon Mimie » avant de frapper l'elfe avec. « On y va Dobby ! »

Mais la créature lui faisait l'affront de le snober... foutu Potter ! Il lui fit face avec un grand sourire parfaitement niais (2) en répétant « liiiiibre »

Ce soir là, Mimie consola Lucius pour la première fois. Décidément, il aimait les fantômes, il aimait CE fantôme.

Rogue ayant reçu un costume de pikachu pour noël, insolite me direz-vous ? Certes, mais Lucius avait fait des recherches, son ami devrait apprécier d'être comparé à cet être imaginaire … Et puis, lui comme Mimie voulait le voir mettre un peu de couleur dans sa vie.

Je dirais même, Styxien =) (comprend qui peut)


	4. Un peu trop de répondant

de Anaïs à Marie

Couple: Lily Potter/Lucius Malfoy

Action: Comment se faire passer pour un pervers doublé d'un sadique en dix leçons?

Phrases:

"Voldy en femme au foyer? Beurk!"

"Comment veux-tu que je t'enlève ta ... ta tache?"

**

* * *

**

**Un peu trop de répondant**

A une semaine de la rentrée, Melle Lily Evans était en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Elle devait absolument trouver tous ses livres et toutes ses fournitures pour l'école avant le soir. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tous lire pour le jour fatidique du début des cours. Elle devait encore réunir un nouveau chaudron (Cet abruti de Sirius Black avait fait exploser l'ancien en confondant des pousses d'aubépines et des lamelles de mandragores.) ainsi que « L'Histoire de la Magie » pour les sixièmes années. Fleury et Botts, la librairie pour sorciers, était en rupture de stock pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Lily. Pourtant il FALLAIT qu'elle trouve ce livre sinon, sinon …

SBARF ! Les fesses de Lily firent délicatement la connaissance des pavés du Chemin de Traverse, là où débouche l'Allée des Embrumes. Ses paquets s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle, formant une sorte de corolle disparate. Elle releva la tête et vit les yeux de l'homme qui l'avait bousculée. Ils étaient gris acier, d'une intensité hypnotisante. Si elle l'avait put elle se serait noyée dans ce regard qui …

(STOP ! stop, stop, on s'arrête. Lily qu'est ce que tu me fais ? Tu es une griffondor, mince, pas une pouffsoufle. Bon, reprenons.)

… Elle releva la tête et vit les yeux de l'homme posés sur sa cuisse dénudée accidentellement lors de la chute. Les joues de Lily se colorèrent de rage alors qu'elle se relevait prestement et que d'un geste elle rassemblait tous ses paquets. Elle tourna abruptement les talons, la mâchoire serrée, préférant rejoindre ses amies plutôt que …

-« Mademoiselle ! Ne vous a-t-on pas appris les règles de politesse ? »

-« Et vous, Monsieur, ne vous a-t-on point appris qu'il ne faut pas reluquer les filles ? Oh, mais je vois que vous aimez lire des livres _(l'homme avait en effet une pile de bouquins à l'origine indéterminée sous le bras.)_ J'imagine que le « Comment se faire passer pour un pervers doublé d'un sadique en dix leçons » doit faire partie de vos livres de chevets, non ? »

-« Voyez-vous ça, les jeunes femmes de nos ont du répondant. Comme c'est intéressant. ---« Vous avez pris des cours ou vous apprenez vous aussi dans les livres ? »

Un petit groupe de curieux s'était formé autour des deux belligérants, écoutant leur échange avec intérêt. Lily allait répliquer lorsque les maraudeurs au grand complet arrivèrent sur les lieux. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs pris la parole :

-« Alors Lily, tu as l'air de bien t'amuser. Tu nous présente ? »

-« Toi, le clébard, je t'ai rien demandé. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons définitivement et de remettre au lendemain l'achat de son chaudron et de son livre.

(Ouuuuuf. Ils n'en sont pas venus aux mains. J'y croyais plus. Lily ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure.)

Deux mois plus tard, premier dimanche d'octobre et première sortie à Prèsaulard. Lily se réjouissait de cette sortie avec ses amies où elle pourrait enfin s'amuser un peu après ce début de cours enflammé. Arrivées à destination elles visitèrent quelques boutiques avant que Lily ne se sépare du groupe promettant de les rejoindre chez Rosemerta. Quand elle sortit de la librairie où elle était rentrée, Lily entendit une voix derrière qui la fit se retourner d'un bloc.

-« Et bien qui voilà ! La jeune harpie est de sortie. »

-« Et bien qui voilà ! Le pervers sadique est de sortie. »

-« Toujours aussi agréable, à ce que je vois. Tu es aussi imbuvable que Voldemort en femme au foyer. »

-« Voldy en femme au foyer ? Beurk ! »

-« Quelle réplique touchante de naïveté. »

-« Naïveté, dites vous ? Il est vraie que je n'ai pas les mêmes lectures que vous, ça doit être ça. »

-« Encore cet esprit brillant qui caractérise les griffondors, tout en subtilités plus lourdes les unes que les autres. »

-« Belle réplique. Digne d'un serpentard. Mais nous, au moins, ce n'est pas notre rouerie qui fait notre renommée. »

-« Oh. En plus vous connaissez même des mots compliqués. »

(Mais arrête de la chercher, à la fin ! Comment je vais faire pour vous caser ensemble, moi ? Lance-lui un défis ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais retrouvez vous seuls !)

-« Belle réplique. Digne d'un serpentard. Mais nous, au moins, ce n'est pas notre rouerie qui fait notre renommée. »

-« Parce que vous, c'est votre courage ? J'attends de voir ça … Je suis prêt à parier que vous n'êtes pas capable de visiter la Cabane Hurlante sans hurler (c'est le mot) de terreur au moins une fois. »

-« Mon Cher, vous me sous-estimez. Allons-y ensemble pour voir lequel de nous deux aura peur en premier dans ce cas.

(Ben voilà ! C'est pas ben compliqué pourtant. Alala, les jeunes de nos jours …)

Une fois arrivés à destination Lily entra la première, pour montrer son appartenance aux griffondors, suivie de près par Lucius. La bâtisse était entièrement constituée d'un amalgame de bois et de toiles d'araignées, et on voyait de temps en temps filler une souris ou un rat. Ils commencèrent à explorer les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une impressionnante collection de poussières et quelques meubles vermoulus, dont un qui s'écroula lorsque Lily l'effleura, la faisant sursauter. Par moments ils entendaient des grincements sinistres et un miaulement horrible vient même déchirer le silence pesant. Quand ils eurent fait le tour de toutes les pièces du bas, ils se décidèrent à monter précautionneusement l'escalier branlant. Ils firent rapidement le tour des pièces à l'étage et ils s'apprêtaient à redescendre lorsqu'un chat d'étala juste devant eux et …

-« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » _(ben oui, la phobie des chats ça existe)_

Lucius était dorénavant accroché à Lily (version Koala) et tremblait comme une feuille.

-« C'est un chat. Juste un chat. »

-« Ah. Heu … Hum. »

Fit-il de la façon la plus naturelle possible en se détachant de Lily. Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Lily, ses yeux se plissèrent d'amusement. Un léger rire gratouilla le fond de sa gorge, qu'elle parvient à dissimuler. Cependant le rire enfla, passant la barrière de ses lèvres. De quelques trilles il devient incontrôlable, la pliant en deux et lui faisant venir les larmes aux yeux. Lucius, agacé, lui intima d'arrêter. Mais Lily ne l'entendait plus et ne réagit pas à son injonction. Lucius, de plus en plus énervé, ne voyait pas comment la faire cesser de rire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il mit son plan à exécution. Il attrapa Lily par la taille avec un bras et avec l'autre il leva son visage vers lui. Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa le regard de Lily parmi ses larmes de rire lorsque les lèvres de Lucius se posèrent possessivement sur les siennes. Ce baiser était à la fois doux et passionné, tellement agréable que Lily se laissa aller à lui répondre. Cependant lorsqu'une main remonta le long de son dos, elle se rappela où elle était et surtout avec QUI elle était. Elle le repoussa brutalement, mettant fin à leur baiser. Sa main partie avec une force décuplée par la colère. La claque atteignit Lucius en plein visage, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

-« Voilà donc le légendaire courage des griffondors. Ne pas affronter ses propres actes est, en effet, un geste admirable. »

-« Vous croyez vraiment que je n'affronte pas mes actes ? Vous allez voir. » _Dit-elle en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers lui._ « Je me demande jusqu'où vous seriez prés à aller pour me 'faire regretter mes actes'. » _ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle ne fut plus séparée de lui que par quelques centimètres._

-« Jusqu'au bout, n'en doutez pas. » _répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait, la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras._

(Sur ces quelques mots je me permets de prendre discrètement quelques distances, et de laisser les deux 'tourtereaux' faire ce pour quoi je suis intervenue.

.

.

.

Maintenant qu'ils ont fini, nous pouvons nous rapprocher. Voyons voir comment cela c'est passé …)

-« Je suis couverte de poussière maintenant et en plus j'ai une tache. »

-« Oui, tu as une tache, là. »

-« Mais où tu met tes mains ?! »

-« Mais sur la tache voyons. Voudrais tu que j'enlève ta tache ? Pour cela rien de mieux qu'un coup de langue.»

-« Mais arrête, je … »

-« Et toi, comment veux-tu que je t'enlève ta … ta tache ? »

(Bon, ben je vais vraiment partir moi, ça risque de durer encore un moment.)


	5. a tours pendables, pendu à moitié

Salut à tous et à toutes!  
Voici un nouvea défi! Enfin nouveau, non. Il est écrit depuis vachement longtemps mais j'avais la flemme de le taper ... Maintenant que c'est fait je vous laisse le d"guster. Je précise quand même que comme il est vieux (5 mois au moins) j'ai un peu changé de style d'écriture, mais donnez moi votre avis quand même!  
Bonne lecture!

Conditions du défi:

Couple : Fred Weasley / Colin Creevy  
Condition : Fred veut faire tomber son prof de potions en embarquant le petit photographe.  
Phrases : - Quel peut être l'utilité de cette étrange chose ?!  
- Merde ! On va griller comme une brochette de Griffondors sur un barbec !

Note: comme vous l'avez remarqué, c'est un couple d'hommes. De plus je sous entends trés, trés fort, une relation entre eux. Donc homophobes du balais, cette fic n'est pas pour vous!

**

* * *

**

**A tours pendables, pendu à moitié**

POV Fred.

Bonjour à tous, je me présente : Fred Weasley. Jeune éphèbe roux de dix sept ans, 1m83, yeux bleus, corps sublime. Mon intellect ne voulant pas rester en retrait par rapport à mon physique, il s'est développé. Je suis donc dans la prestigieuse maison Gryffondor depuis maintenant sept ans et j'y ai acquis d'incroyables capacités à faire des tours à mes petits camarades de Serpentard ainsi qu'à notre très chère Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et à tous les autres. Mais qui dit tours, dit palmarès. Et qui dit palmarès, dit photos souvenir.

C'est pourquoi je vais vous présenter mon petit ami et associé : Collin Creevey. Oui, oui, le petit blondinet photographe qui est en quatrième année. Et non, la différence d'âge ne me gène pas : là où les affaires et le corps trouvent leur compte, il n'y a rien à redire. De toute façon notre alliance marche très bien et puis c'est son innocence d'ange qui fait de lui le plus parfait des allier face aux professeurs. Et dans un domaine plus privé, il n'a pas été souillé par d'autres mains que les miennes, alors… je peux tout lui apprendre/faire. Il faut avouer que dans ce cas, c'est un élève des plus discipliné …

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Mon acolyte et moi-même faisons des tours aux serpentards en priorité. Mais en ce moment j'ai envie d'embêter notre charmant professeur de potion, et tout ceci sans quitter mon Collin, il est si mignon. Après quelques jours de réflexion dignes d'Hermione, j'ai enfin un plan que je peux exposer à Collin, car je vais avoir besoin de sa participation, sinon je lui aurais fait la surprise…

Après le repas du soir, je l'attire discrètement dans un coin tranquille. Enfin, discrètement, pas vraiment. A peu prés tous les gryffondors sont au courant, alors… Nous voilà donc confortablement installés dans un fauteuil. (Merci les sorts d'agrandissement.) Lui sur mes genoux, doucement blottit dans mes bras.

POV Collin.

Me voilà maintenant dans les bras de Fred. Je sens bien qu'il a quelque chose à me dire mais j'attends patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Cela doit encore être à propos d'une blague, alors il ménage son effet. Tiens, le voilà qui se décide.

« J'ai eu une idée il y a quelques jours, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Ca marche toujours avec lui. Sa voix se fait alors murmure.

« Que dirais-tu de teindre les cheveux de Snape en rose ? Le seul problème, c'est que ça ne tiens pas longtemps alors il faudrait prendre des photos. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Viens, je vais t montrer. » et il m'entraine à sa suite.

Voilà, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire non que me voilà déjà emberlificoté dans l'histoire. Quand comprendra-t-il que si je lui demande des précisions sur son plan c'est pour juger si il est un brin réaliste et non pour le mettre en application dans la seconde qui suit. Quand nous arrivons dans le QG des jumeaux, George est déjà là.

« Et bien Fred, tu as été rapide. Comme toujours ! »

Comment ça 'comme toujours' ?

POV Fred.

Je vois Collin froncer les sourcils, et ça, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Je jette un regard noir à George qui hausse les épaules tandis que je passe un bras autour de la taille de mon petit copain. (Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à ce terme…) Je l'entraine vers une grosse malle où notre nécessaire à farces et attrapes est rangé. Pendant que j'y farfouille, Collin se saisit d'un objet et me demande :

« Quelle peut être l'utilité de cette étrange chose ? »

POV Collin.

Suite à ma question, Fred se tourne vers moi. En même temps qu'il m'enlève délicatement l'objet des mains, il me susurre langoureusement à l'oreille :

« Si tu le veux, je te le montrerais avec joie ce soir. »

Cette simple phrase me fait frissonner, mais à quoi peut donc bien servir ce truc ? Deux cercles de métal enrobés d'uns sorte de fourrure et reliés par une petite chaînette, ce n'est pourtant pas courant ! Plongé dans mes spéculations, je sursaute lorsque Fred s'exclame 'Je l'ai trouvé !' et qu'il me fourre dans les mains une fiole remplie d'un épais liquide rose. C'est au tour de George de faire l'explication :

« Ceci est un colorant pour cheveux moldus que Fred et moi avons modifié. Il colore du plus beau rose tout les types de cheveux. Il résiste à tous les sorts qu'on peu essayer de lui envoyer pour l'enlever mais en contre partie il ne dure pas longtemps. Sur Snape il tiendra au plus cinq minutes. Alors vous avez intérêt de vous dépêcher. »

« Tu … tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non, moins vous serrez, plus ce sera discret. Et puis je verrais les photos. »

Ca m'étonne. D'habitude dés qu'il y a un truc comme ça à faire, il vient toujours…

POV Fred.

Avant que Collin ne se pose trop de question, je me mêle à la conversation :

« Avec ça et nos baguettes (nda : hum…j'étais innocente à cette époque), il ne manque plus que ton appareil photo, mon amour. Je t'attends devant la grosse dame, d'accord ? »

Je le vois bien jeter encore un coup d'œil à mon frère avant de hocher la tête et de retourner dans son dortoir. C'est que George l'intéresserait plus que moi ! Après tout ça, il verra qui est vraiment son copain…

Je n'ai pas à l'attendre longtemps avant de le voir arriver avec son appareil photo autour du coup et ce petit air espiègle qui me fait craquer. Je ne peux résister à la tentation de lui voler un baiser (en faisant bien attention à son appareil photo car si je l'abime, je sais qu'il me le fera regretter par des mayens vils et détournés). Avant de nous laisser complètement emportés par notre fougue, nous nous séparons un peu haletant.

« Je croyais qu'on avait une farce à accomplir. »

Il a parlé d'une voix légèrement essoufflée qui ne me donne absolument pas envie de partir d'ici.

« C'était ce qui était prévu » chuchote-je avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser.

POV Collin.

Lorsque je le repousse doucement je peux presque voir une moue déçue sur son visage.

« Allos-y sinon après tu seras de mauvaise parce que tu n'auras pas pu faire ce que tu voulais. »

« Bien sur que si, j'aurais pu le faire. »

Je lui lance un regard torve et commence à m'éloigner dans le couloir.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

A ce moment précis, je sais qu'il arbore un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'il me suit dans le couloir. En même temps que nous avançons dans le couloir, Fred m'expose son plan. Il en était aux détails de notre fuite quand un bruit retentit juste derrière nous. Je me sens propulsé dans un renfoncement du mur alors que Fred se met devant moi, baguette levée, me faisant un bouclier de son corps. (Il est un peu surprotecteur, non ?) Et là, devinez qui sort de l'obscurité juste devant nous ? Perdu ! Ce n'est pas Snape, mais cette chère Ombrage. Elle a à peine le temps de commencer un :

« Ho ! Mais qui voilà ? »

Et Fred de murmurer :

« Merde, on va griller comme une brochette de gryffondor au barbec' ! » (D'où tire-t-il cette expression, d'abord ?)

Que notre sauveuse intervient :

« Madame la Grande Inquisitrice, ces élèves sont tous les deux sous ma responsabilité. Je leur trouverais une punition digne de leur forfait. Tous les deux, dans mon bureau. » Fini-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Oui professeur » répondons nous en cœur avant de nous éloigner rapidement, soulagés.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Achève McGonagall avant de nous suivre.

Une fois que nous sommes tous dans son bureau, McGo reprend la parole :

« Et bien ?! Que faisiez-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ? »

Avant que Fred ne fasse encore une bourde plus grosse que lui, je prends la parole.

POV Fred.

Haha ! Nous allons avoir une démonstration de la gueule d'ange de mon cher et tendre. Voyons voir…

« Si nous étions dans les couloirs à cette heure, professeure, c'est … c'est de ma faute. »Il prend un air piteux. « Pour tout vous dire, j'ai quelques problèmes en potion et en métamorphose. »

Il à l'air tout gêné d'avoir fait cet aveux, ça me donne presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras, surtout qu'il est en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Fred de me donner des cours particulier. »

Des cours particuliers ? Mais quelle bonne idée !

« Quand il me montre les manipulations que je dois faire puis que je les exécutes en prenant mon temps, j'apprends bien mieux. »

Se rend-t-il seulement compte de ce qu'il dit ? Je vais bientôt plus pouvoir me retenir et nous risquons de choquer McGo, ce serait regretable !

« Malheureusement ce soir nous avons oublié l'heure et quand nous nous en sommes rendu compte, le couvre-feu était déjà dépassé. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets. »

Il a l'air vraiment sincère … Pour la forme je baisse la tête moi aussi. McGo à l'air de réfléchir une ou deux secondes avant de hocher la tête.

« Ca va pour cette fois, retournez dans votre dortoir. »

Heureusement que nous avons tous à cœur de tenir Ombrage en échec. Une fois dans le couloir nous commençons à retourner dans notre dortoir, comme ordonné. Une fois passé le premier tournant, j'emprisonne Collin dans mes bras :

« Des cours particuliers et des manipulations ? Ca ne me dérange pas, si c'est qui choisi le programme. C'est tout de même moi le professeur, ici ! »

« Dans ce cas, professeur (nda : j'ai hésité à changer ça et à mettre 'maître', mais non.) pourrais tu m'expliquer à quoi sert l'objet que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure dans ta male ? »

« T'expliquer, non. Je crois que je vais plutôt te montrer mais seulement si tu fait un sans faute à tes exercices. »

« Quels exercices ? »

« Ceux que je suis en train d'inventer » répondis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Pendant que nous parlions, j'ai laissé mes mains se perdre dans le dos de mon amant, mes lèvres traçant des sillons de feu le long de sa gorge entre deux mots. Il semble apprécier ce traitement mais je ne souhaite pas qu'on nous surprenne encore une fois dans les couloirs, surtout dans cette situation. Enfin tout dépend par qui … Le plus vite possible et sans cesser de nous embrasser, nous nous rendons dans 'notre' pièce, écrin chaud et intime qui accueille habituellement nos ébats. Une fois à l'abri des indiscrets, les choses sérieuses commencent. Je m'attèle à rappeler à mon petit ange lequel des deux jumeaux est son copain et j'en profite pour me lancer dans un cours ardu sur les différentes utilisations possibles d'une paire de menottes à fourrure.


	6. Gémissements et pics à chignon

Couple : Cho Chang / Voldemort

Condition : Voldemort est hermaphrodite.

Phrases : -Oh ! Voldy ! Oh oui, plus fort mon ténébreux canard en sucre ! Oh oui ! T'es vraiment un dieu !

-D'où l'utilité d'une pique à chignon.

(Normalement on doit le faire en plus ou moins milles mots)

Note : avis à ceux qui aime bien Cho : cette fic n'est pas pour vous, je pense. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette fille et je crois que ça se ressent. Pour les autres je vous préviens aussi, ce défi me bloque complet depuis looongtemps (au moins 4 mois), j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration et l'ai écrit d'un coup. Mais je ne le trouve ni très réaliste, ni très bien écrit… Faut dire aussi avec les phrases donc j'ai écopé …

Avertissement: il est ici fait mention d'un treesome puis ensuite d'un foursome (la même chose mais pour quatre). Homophobes s'abstenir. Pour les âmes sensibles ça devrait aller puisqu'il n'y a pas franchement de description mais vous verrez bien.

* * *

**Gémissements et piquess à chignons.**

**.**

**.**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Cho était dans ce manoir : suite à une attaque des mangemorts sur la gare de King's Cross le jour de la rentrée, elle avait fait parti de la dizaine de prisonniers pris ce jour-là. Quelques uns étaient morts peu après car ils s'étaient stupidement opposés à leurs ravisseurs. Cho, elle, s'était montrée coopérative et, sans révéler d'informations essentielles, que de toute façon elle ne possédait pas, elle avait tout de même 'avoué' tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'Ordre du Phénix, échappant ainsi à de longues séances de doloris.

Par ce biais, elle était entrée dans les relatives bonnes grâces de certains mangemorts. De plus, à la faveur de gâteries judicieusement distribuées, elle avait obtenue une certaine liberté de mouvement. C'est pourquoi à cet instant elle était en train de déambuler dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du manoir. Elle était dans l'une des ailles qu'elle n'avait pour le moment jamais explorées, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit, mélange de gémissements et de cris. Ne voulant pas tomber sur l'une des nombreuses séances de torture qui pouvaient se dérouler ici, elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'une exclamation retentit :

« Oh ! Voldy ! Oh oui, plus fort mon ténébreux canard en sucre ! Oh oui ! T'es vraiment un dieu ! »

Cho resta pétrifiée en reconnaissant la voix de Lucius Malfoy, puis celle de Severus Snape qui s'exclama à son tour :

« Tu es tellement étroit, Tom ! Hummmm … »

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et le cœur au bord de l'infarctus malgré son jeune âge, Cho s'enfuit à toutes jambes, préférant s'éloigner de possibles représailles quant à sa présence en ce lieu. Elle resta plusieurs jours cloitrée dans sa cellule, le temps d'arriver à calmer la tempête qui sévissait dans son esprit à l'idée de ce threesome… C'était bien la première fois qu'elle envisageait ce genre de choses, surtout entre trois hommes, mais rien que d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer lui faisait courir des frissons sur tout le corps…

Au bout d'un certain temps passé ainsi à fantasmer, Cho fut convoquée devant le Dark Lord. Elle était plus que réticente à s'y rendre, ne sachant trop si elle saurait contenir ses pulsions, mais contrainte et forcée, elle s'y rendit, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes à la recherche de tout le sang froid dont elle était capable…

Une fois devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Cho se mordit les lèvres en le voyant entouré de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Après un geste aux autres personnes présentes pour qu'elles sortent mis à part ses deux amants, Il s'adressa à elle :

« Tu es ici depuis assez longtemps pour connaître nos motivations, tu as maintenant un choix : la marque ou … » dit-il, laissant planer un bref instant d'espoir. « La mort » acheva-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Cho, en serdaigle appliquée, vit très vite laquelle des deux propositions était la meilleure pour son épanouissement personnel. (Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle n'était pas ascendant serpentard !)

« Maître, je veux être votre esclave en toute chose et vous être aussi fidèle que ces deux hommes. Pourtant, si vous me permettez d'émettre un avis, je ne suis pas sûre que la marque soit à sa meilleure place sur moi. Ou alors à un endroit qui la mettrais plus en valeur que sur mon bras » acheva-t-elle avec un léger regard par en-dessous, cherchant si elle allait échapper ou non à une punition pour son impertinence. Elle resta quelques instant figée sous les regards perçant des deux mangemorts et celui plus calculateur de leur maître.

« A ton avis, quel genre d'endroit conviendrait mieux ? » demanda Voldemort d'un ton glacial, ses yeux ne formant plus que deux minces fentes.

Se reprochant intérieurement son imprudence, Cho se mit à bégayer, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. Cette attitude énerva au plus haut point le maître des potions qui fondit sur Cho tel un faucon sur un lapin sans défense. Quoique le lapin, lui, à la possibilité de tenter de s'échapper…

« Miss Chang, votre incorrigible impertinence est déjà de trop, ne nous infligez pas en plus votre incapacité chronique à vous exprimer correctement » siffla-t-il, une main serrée sur la gorge de la malheureuse. (Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre terme mais ça m'énerve … grrr)

A cet instant, le jeune fille se rappela tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer à propos d'un maître des potions dominateur et des deux autres hommes. Le seul son qu'elle put alors produire sous le regard ahuri des trois hommes fut un mélange de gémissement et de grognement d'envie. (Certes peu attirant chez une fille, enfin, ça dépend des goûts…) Snape recula de quelques pas, interloqué par la réaction de son élève mais surtout ne sachant trop que faire en la présence de son maître.

En effet, même s'il était le uke de cette relation, il n'en restait pas moins aux ordres de son seigneur et maître malgré sa… petite particularité. Car oui le grand Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres et terreur des moldus, avait une particularité. (Mis à part la folie furieuse à tendance mégalomaniaque.) Suite à une trisomie sur les chromosomes sexuels, amenant à la combinaison XXY (S je suis, S je resterais), le Lord noir était hermaphrodite. Oui, oui. Vous avez bien lu. Hermaphrodite, comme les escargots. Alliant le sexe masculin et le sexe féminin dans un même corps, ayant les organes sexuels des deux parties. (nda : ça doit pas être facile tous les jours … c'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'il a eu des problèmes d'ordre psychiatriques…) Il avait cependant fini par accepter son corps et n'en profitait que plus avec ses deux amants.

Mais Snape, qui après tout ce temps commençait à connaitre son maître, supposait que cela ne le dérangerait pas outre mesure de faire augmenter ce nombre. Surtout que la donzelle les dévorait littéralement du regard, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Après un dernier regard à son maître, qui lui donna son aval, Snape pris en main la suite des évènements.

* * *

**(Ce passage à été censuré par : flemme de l'écrire/manque de place, rayez la mention inutile. Indice : il n'y a pas de mention inutile. ^^ Pour toute réclamation, merci de vous adresser à Anamaelia. C'est elle qui m'a donné ce défi et ses restrictions de longueur. Cependant je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer la scène, même si j'ai moi-même une petite idée sur la composition et le déroulement des évènements… ;-p)**

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, le foursome (comme pour trois, mais là c'est quatre) était bien formé et tout marchait à merveille pour ces quatre là. Enfin peut-être pas pour ce qui concernait l'extermination de cette race à tendance invasive qu'était les ordre-phénixiens, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'à côté de ça ils prenaient leur pied. D'ailleurs les deux soumis (Lucius et Cho) s'entendaient à la perfection et avaient tendance à parler chiffons, à la plus grande exaspération des deux autres … Mais cela ne les dérangeait aucunement, eux. C'est pourquoi cet après-midi là, ils discutaient coiffure. Car oui, quand on a les cheveux longs et qu'on se laisse emporter par la passion, cela pouvait être encombrant. Lucius, qui s'était rabattu sur le catogan, déplora :

« Même comme ça, j'ai toujours des mèches dans les yeux et ne peut pas voir le plaisir que je donne à Voldychou » finit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

A cette vue, Cho ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de répondre :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution à ce problème. Il suffit de faire un chignon suffisamment séré et d'y ajouter un léger sortilège fixant. Mais il lui faut un point d'encrage, d'où l'utilité d'une pique à chignons. »

Lucius qui avait été captivé par ces paroles, décida immédiatement d'adopter cette méthode et c'est pourquoi dorénavant les deux seme avaient toujours sur eux ce précieux ustensile…. Au cas où. (Est-il utile de préciser qu'ils s'en servirent beaucoup ? Non, bien sûr. ;-p)

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous? Je m'en suis pas si mal sorti non? ^^


End file.
